


Hawanawana ke 'olelo

by Calysta18



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny need to stop whispering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawanawana ke 'olelo

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try something different, in honour of just getting back from a holiday in Hawaii, and the fact that my muse came back after a very long vacation of its own. I love the characters of Danny and Steve, so in for a penny in for a pound - thought I would give a short little story a go, as my very first attempt at a Hawaii 5 0 story, so be kind!! 
> 
> PS: The title means Whisper the Words, but it sounds so much more romantic in Hawaiian!

His heart thudded, adrenaline surging through his veins as he crouched low, creeping forward cautiously. He checked his gun again, all senses on alert. Stopping, he cocked his head to one side listening, but except for the sound of his own breathing, the silence echoed all around him. He continued to edge along the row of crates, stacked high into the air, into another room. He could hear voices and laughing. Squinting into the darkness, he could just make out the shape of his partner up ahead as they crept up on their targets. 

Danny Williams risked a look back over his shoulder, and cursed silently. Of course, there was no back-up watching their asses. Chin and Kono didn't even know where they were. He was here alone, up against a gang, who had just robbed a pawn shop, with his stupid thick-headed partner, Steve McGarrett.

Steve had hunkered down, his back leaning against one of the packing crates, peeping around the side every now and again. Obviously planning his next hair-brained move, Danny thought angrily. He moved to Steve's side, and peered around the crate to assess the situation with his own eyes before Steve jumped in where angels feared to tread, or some such other stupid saying. Danny sighed. 

Weapons were scattered on a table, amongst empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. He counted six perps, three sitting and three standing; they were laughing, beer bottles in hand, celebrating their recent heist no doubt, Danny guessed, his gaze fixing on the pile of bank notes stacked in the centre of the table. 

"What are we even doing here?" he hissed.

"Our job, Danny."

"With no back-up." Danny peered around the packing crate again. "Ohh, but what was I thinking? Of course we are here without back-up because I am here with my crazy-assed partner who thinks he is indestructible. Well, news flash, I am not. Do you hear me? I am not indestructible."

"Could you be quiet for just one minute?" Steve said irritation evident in his tone."Or are you trying to get us killed?" 

Danny glared. "No, that's usually your job."

Steve scowled, checking his gun. "Okay, let's spoil their little celebration." 

Danny put a hand on Steve's arm. "I don't want to be the party pooper here, but I count six we can see to our ...," Danny poked Steve's chest, and then his own. "Well what do you know? Just us chickens."

"Quit your bitching."

"Well excuse me for wondering if today is the day you are going to get me killed."

"I'm not trying to get you killed." Steve pouted. "I'd never do that."

Danny sighed in frustration. "HPD weren't sure how many perps hit the shop. And I repeat, Steven, there are six we can actually eyeball," Danny waved his hands between them again. "And two of us."

"It'll be a challenge," Steve grinned, and shrugged.

"Is that some kind of weird Army secret code thingy?"

"It's Navy Danny … the Navy."

"We should still call for back-up."

"You are my back-up, Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes. "How did I know you were gonna say that?"

Steve moved slowly forward. "Guess you know me too well."

"I don’t think I know you at all," Danny whispered, knowing Steve probably wouldn't hear him. He stamped down the hurt swirling in his belly trying to concentrate on the matter in hand – six perps with guns to their two - granted one of them was a bat-shit crazy Navy SEAL, who despite all his protests was trying to get Danny killed on a daily basis. 

"What?" Steve frowned at Danny.

"Nothing. Just you know making sounds."

Steve frowned again. "You ready?"

"No, but I am sure you will ignore me. Once again." 

Steve moved to his left, preparing to move around the packing crate. "Five O," Steve shouted popping out from behind the crate, pointing his weapon toward the perps. "On your knees ladies." 

Then the bullets started to fly. The perps snatched up their guns and split up, firing in Steve's general direction. Steve ducked behind a crate to his left, protecting his face from the hail of splinters as bullets peppered the crate. Dodging around the crate, he fired taking down one of the perps with a shot to the knee.

"I hate being right," Danny sighed, moving out from his own hiding place, to cover his stupid partner. He fired at shot at the table, hitting the stack of money dead centre. Bills floated up into the air, distracting the thieves for a moment, buying Steve and Danny some time. 

Steve grinned over at Danny, before leaping out to kick the downed man, who was struggling to get up, back down to the ground. A second man lunged at Steve. Steve dodged him easily smacking him hard in the jaw with the butt of his gun, and then chopping at the back of his neck with his free hand. The man went down hard. Steve leapt over his prone body heading toward the third man, who was trying to grab as many bills as he could from the floor. The man tried to make a run for it, but Steve drop-tackled him to the floor. They rolled on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand, throwing punches.

"I swear to God, he's enjoying himself," Danny cursed, as he kicked at the perp nearest to him. The man swung at Danny. Danny sidestepped out of the way, hitting the man on the arm with his gun. The man groaned, lashing out and missing his mark. Danny bounced slightly on his feet, and punched him hard in the face. Blood spurted from the man's nose, and he stumbled. Taking advantage, Danny grabbed the man's arm, and quickly cuffed him to a metal bar. "Stay put," he pointed at the man, who snarled at him, struggling against the cuffs. 

Ignoring the stream of curses from the man, Danny glanced over at Steve, who had secured the third man, and was now charging toward a fourth, a large thickset man. Danny was just about to start after a running perp when he saw a man creep out from behind a packing crate, gun in hand. Danny swore under his breath; Steve was too involved with taking down the big guy to notice. "Why didn't the stupid idiot listen when I told him there could be more," he cursed holstering his gun, slipping around a crate so he was behind the gunman. As quietly as he could, Danny inched closer to the perp with the gun. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in Danny's ears, and he risked bobbing up, on tiptoes, to look at Steve slugging it out with the large man; he still hadn't noticed the man creeping up on him, gun now raised and finger on the trigger. 

Now or never. "Hey," Danny barked making the man swing around. Danny took advantage, and kicked the gun out the perp's hand. His bad knee protested the movement, but undeterred Danny followed the kick with a punch to the guy's face. Staggering slightly, the man swung wildly at Danny. Danny sidestepped the blow, and brought his hand down, in a chopping motion, on the man's arm, and as he went forward, following up with a chop to the back of the guy's neck. The perp went down and stayed down. 

Satisfied that the guy was unconscious, Danny secured his arm to the crate with his reserve cuffs. Glancing at Steve and getting a grin between punches, Danny rolled his eyes satisfied that his partner hadn't gotten himself killed yet. Danny drew his gun, and jogged after the running man, who he could just see was racing toward the other side of the warehouse, an open door and freedom. Danny gave chase cautiously weaving in and out of the crates, using them for cover.

A bullet whipped within an inch of his left ear, and Danny dodged to the side taking cover behind some oil drums. He fired off a shot of his own, blindly. He cocked his head to one side, listening. No returning shot. Danny counted to ten before edging out from his hiding place. Hugging the protection of the wall, Danny slowly crept toward the open door, alert, his hand tightening around his gun. 

It caught him by surprise when the man darted out from behind a shelving unit firing off at shot as he made for the open door. The second bullet bounced off his jacket, the force propelling Danny backward. He huffed out a pained groan, hitting a packing case, full force. His vision greyed out for a second, and he felt sick to his stomach. Danny swallowed back the nausea, and scrabbled for his dropped gun. Using the crate for balance, Danny slid upward onto his now very wobbly legs. His breaths came in short huffed out pants. His chest hurt like a bitch, and he swallowed again, convinced he was going to throw up. "So not good throwing up on a perp." Taking another deep breath, Danny rubbed at his chest trying to ease the spreading ache. Using all his willpower, and channelling the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he aimed his legs and body toward the daylight. 

He peered around the door frame. Nothing. Danny carefully stepped out into the daylight. Squinting against the sunlight, he looked up and down. Nothing. Danny jerked to his right as a crate smashed to the ground, missing him by inches. Big mistake. His vision greyed out again, his legs wobbled, and he crashed to his knees. His arms wouldn't co-operate, and he could see the perp stalking toward him, gun drawn. 

A movement to his left saw Steve flying off another stack of crates, landing on both feet and hurtling toward the perp. The man looked up, not prepared for the full frontal attack, and stumbled, dropping his gun. Steve took advantage. He kicked the fallen weapon away, and grabbed for the man, getting a kick in the shin for his efforts. Steve grunted, and staggered backward. The man leapt to his feet and swung at Steve, catching him across the cheek. Steve dodged the next punch, getting a hit in of his own. They circled each other, kicking and punching at each other. 

Danny had struggled to his feet, and had finally managed to get his arms to co-operate. With a huff, Danny crept up on the fighting men. The perp didn't hear him coming up behind, too busy trying to avoid Steve's punches and kicks. Steve glanced up and grinned; Danny rolled his eyes, irritated. Danny put his gun to the man's neck, pressing the barrel hard against the skin. "Party's over," he whispered as he shoved the man to the ground, putting a knee in the small of the perp's back. 

"Book him Danno," Steve tossed his cuffs at Danny, with another grin. He dug in his pocket for his cellphone. "I'll call back-up."

"Wonderful," Danny caught the cuffs, and quickly snapped them around the man's wrist. "Now you want to call for back-up. He dragged the perp to his feet, trying not to jostle his aching chest too much. "Just so you know, I hate you," Danny glared at Steve.

"You love me," Steve shouted as he disappeared into the warehouse.

"Yeah I do," Danny whispered. "Not that you give a damn."

 

 

Thirty minutes later…………

Steve rocked back and forth, flexing his shoulders, stretching out his aching muscles. He swiped at the blood caked above his left eye, deciding that he would count his bruises in the shower later. Steve grinned; another case successfully wrapped. Just the paperwork to tidy up and he was plotting, in his mind, how he could get his partner to do it for him. Speaking of partners, he wondered where Danny had gotten to. Steve pursed his lips - Danny had been behaving more weirdly than usual for the last few of days. Steve was confused; after last Saturday, he thought they were cool with each other. He smiled at the memory. Steve glanced around, frowning. "Where's Danny?" he asked Chin, who was in the middle of counting a stack of ten dollar bills.

"I told him to get himself checked out by the EMT's."

"What? Why?"

Chin could hear the panic in Steve's voice, and put a hand on his arm to stop him charging out of the warehouse looking for his partner. "Looks like you could do with a check up too."

"I'm fine," Steve pulled out of Chin's grip. "Danny?"

"He's okay. Just a hit to his vest," Chin replied. "And he was yelling. Your name was mentioned several times."

"Why didn't he tell me he was hurt?" Steve was suddenly angry. Danny should have told him that he was hurt. May be you should have noticed, his little voice taunted. He ignored the voice, and paced in a circle. 

Chin shrugged. "Guess it slipped his mind."

"Slipped his mind?" 

Chin shrugged again. "It happens."

Steve glared at Chin. "He should have told me. And he'd better have a damn good reason why he didn't."

Chin squeezed Steve's arm. "Go easy on him, Steve. He's hurting."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Chin. Chin returned his gaze, not flinching once. Steve knew a losing battle when he met one, and he wasn't going to win the staring match. He blinked, catching the small smirk on Chin's face. He had the strange feeling that his friend wasn't just referring to his injuries, but had learned, long ago, never to underestimate the man. Chin was perceptive, and could read people like an open book. Steve shook his head, convincing himself that Chin didn't know anything. Yeah right, his little voice mocked. 

Steve pulled out of Chin's grip and marched toward the door in search of his partner. "I'll catch you and Kono back at the Palace."

"Sure thing Steve," Chin stared after Steve, wondering how two intelligent men could be such knuckleheads sometimes. He sighed, and went back to counting the money.

 

 

Steve jogged toward the ambulance. Danny was sitting on the vehicle step, his vest lying across his lap, while an EMT was taking his blood pressure. Danny glared at Steve, before turning away and staring into the distance.

Steve ignored the glare. "Where's he hurt?"

"Hit to the vest. Gonna be pretty bruised up tomorrow. Chest and back. "

"Back?"

"Apparently bounced off a crate when he was hit. BP's good and no sign of a concussion."

"Probably because he has a hard head." 

The EMT chuckled, as he removed the blood pressure cuff. "All done. He should try and take it easy for a couple of days." 

"Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"Excuse me, but HE is right here. Have I suddenly become the invisible man?" Danny interrupted, glaring at the EMT and then Steve. He absently rubbed at his chest.

Steve took a good look at Danny – he was paler than normal, his usually bright eyes dulled by pain, and he winced every time he moved. Worry churned in his belly. "You don't look okay."

"I am fine, Steven." Danny glared again. He took a deep breath, immediately regretting it as the movement jarred his aching chest. He mentally crossed his fingers hoping Steve hadn't noticed, and slowly got to his feet. "I am a grown up. And I do not need to go to the hospital." 

"Danny."

"See, good to go." Danny ignored Steve, and nodded at the EMT. "Thanks." Arm across his chest for support, Danny headed toward his car, and the hot shower that was calling to him. 

"I think you should go to the hospital," Steve followed behind Danny. He was concerned; Danny was obviously in pain, and Steve didn't like it. 

Danny growled. "Leave me alone."

"I'm worried about you."

"Oh, now you're worried about me."

"You're my partner. Of course, I worry about you."

"What part of we should wait for backup didn't you understand?"

"I had it covered."

"Yeah, it looks like it." Danny huffed stabbing a finger against Steve's chest, resisting the very strong urge to caress his finger over the cut. "You're bleeding all over your stupid face." 

Steve touched at the dried blood on his face again. "You know there wasn't time to wait for back-up. The perps were ready to cut and run."

Danny scowled. "No, I did not know that, but apparently you are now psychic as well as a super-Navy-human-Seal thingy. But even with your new psychic abilities, you didn't see or hear the guy sneaking up on your ass? I told you there may be more of the perps. But did you listen? No of course you didn't."

"Did I thank you for that?" Steve interrupted Danny's rant before it escalated any further.

"No. You never thank me. Just expect me to be there covering your stupid ass."

"You'll always be there. And I know you'll always have my back."

"One day you'll look and I won't be there." Danny turned his back on Steve.

"Never happen." Steve smirked, folding his arms across his chest. 

Danny whirled on Steve. His vision greyed out for a moment, and he took a couple of deep breaths trying not to be sick, although the thought of throwing up all over Steve at the moment was very tempting. "What is it about you that makes me want to yell at you all the damn time?"

Despite the situation, Steve had the strong urge to laugh. As usual Danny was waving his arms and hands about in the air, punctuating every word as he shouted. Danny was like a windmill on speed, and to Steve it had become strangely familiar, even comforting, but hell would freeze over before he ever admitted it to Danny. 

Steve shrugged, deciding that silence was the best policy on this occasion. Danny was on a roll, and sometimes Steve was sure he would take off with all the frantic gesticulating he did when he was angry. He turned his attention back to Danny, who had added pacing up and down to his frenzied arm waving. 

"What the hell is the matter with you? Six perps. No, make that seven, with no back-up." Danny poked Steve again. The movement pulled on his chest, and he huffed out a pained breath, rubbing at his chest again.

Steve was immediately concerned. "Are you okay?"

Danny batted Steve's hands away. "I'm fine, and if you suggest the hospital again, I will beat you to death with my bare hands."

Steve snorted as he put his hands of his hips. He tilted his head to one side. "I'd like to see you try."

"I mean it," Danny glowered at Steve.

Steve ignored the threat. "You look a little pale to me."

"I'm a haole, we're all pale compared to all you," he brandished a hand at Steve. "Bronzed sun soaked people."

"I care about you."

"News to me." Danny snapped. 

"Excuse me."

Danny knew he was being unkind, and the kicked puppy look on Steve's face made him feel crappy, and lower than low, but he was tired, hurting and just wanted to go home, shower, lick his wounds, wallow and feel sorry for himself.

"I care about you a lot," Steve said, reaching for Danny. His fingers brushed Danny's face. 

Danny flinched, taking a step back away from Steve. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I don't understand. Why are you being so uptight and angry?"

Fury, mixed with a good dose of hurt, curled in Danny's belly. The long days and nights wondering what the hell he had done since the weekend all of a sudden seemed too much for Danny. "I've been uptight this week. I've been uptight this week," he snorted. "That's rich coming from the poster boy for Tall Dark and Uptight," Danny snapped, stabbing a finger against Steve's chest again. "You've ignored me. Partnered me up with Kono or Chin, except for today. I repeat ignored me since the weekend. And to end a perfectly crappy week, you nearly got me killed again. You, Steven, are a menace to sane people, and a pain in my ass." 

Steve frowned, trying to work out in the head just what he had done this time to piss Danny off so badly, apart from the no back-up. They were cool, weren't they? It hit him suddenly, the penny dropping, and he waggled his fingers at Danny and then himself. "Is this about sex?" 

Danny gave Steve an icy glare, and glanced around. "Could you say that a little louder because I am not sure the HPD Officer over there caught everything that just came outta your stupid big mouth?"

"So it is? About sex?"

Danny leaned against the Camaro. "I am so not having this conversation."

Steve folded his arms across his chest. Danny's face was flushed, and he gave a small snort. "You're mad at me because of the weekend?" 

"Have you been sniffing your grenades again? 

Steve leaned closer. "You are. You're mad because we had sex."

"I am not mad because we had sex." 

"Then what? I thought we were cool, you know about us."

Steve was standing there mocking him, and Danny felt like he had been kicked in the gut. The hurt was worse than the bullet hit to his jacket. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he'd gotten this all wrong – Steve didn't feel the same. It was just about sex for Steve, a big joke, and it was on him. Danny Williams had done it again, fallen for someone, who didn't give a rat's ass about him. "Apparently, there is no us." Danny tried to keep the hurt and misery out of his voice, but knew he was failing spectacularly. His voice cracked, and he looked away from Steve, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

Steve could have kicked himself – he knew without a doubt that he had handled the situation all wrong. But the wonderful weekend with Danny had wrong-footed him, knocked him off kilter, and for the first time in his life, Steve hadn't known what to do. After a long talk with himself, Steve had decided to go for acting normal, but from the look on Danny's face, that had been the wrong move. May be he should have skipped the talk with himself, and talked to Danny. Steve groaned as the realisation hit him. Of course he should have talked to Danny. Instead, he had blundered around, and managed to hurt the one person he never wanted to hurt. 

"I didn't know what was appropriate or how we should handle things. You know, what the etiquette or modus operandi should be." Steve immediately wanted to kick himself again - very hard – and possibly throw himself from a very tall building without a swimming to cushion his fall. His words sounded lame, really lame even to his own ears, and one look at Danny confirmed that he was probably the world's stupidest person. Steve knew he had driven the knife even deeper. Perhaps even twisted it a bit. Steve stared at Danny secretly hoping his partner would take the lead, and know what to do. Danny always knew what to do, Steve told himself. Say sorry you idiot, his little voice instructed. Say sorry now before it's too late. Steve went to open his mouth, but Danny beat him to it.

"There is no appropriateness," Danny snarled. "I am … we are not some damn Modus Oper-whatsit. We are not part of a Navy SEAL night raid, we are not, I repeat, storming a castle or invading a country or overthrowing a dictator. I thought we were in the middle of a relationship with … with feelings and mushy stuff."

"Mushy stuff?" Steve couldn't help interrupting.

Danny glared. "Yes mushy stuff Steven. That's what normal people in a relationship sometimes do. There is holding of hands. Kissing, lots of kissing, and may be even some dancing to lame music by candlelight. That is a relationship. It is not planned with military precision, it is spontaneous and fun. But what do I know? I'm just a dumb cop." Danny stared at Steve, waiting for Steve to say something, anything. Silence seemed to echo in his ears, and Steve just stared at him, as though he had suddenly grown two heads. Danny blew out a frustrated sigh. "This is the part where you're supposed to say something," he waved a hand at Steve. 

"Oh." 

"Well thank you for that. I feel so much better now."

"I wasn't sure what to do," Steve protested.

"That's it? That's all you've got?" Danny knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't seem to help himself. His mouth was moving without his permission. "You have not said one word to me that hasn't been about work since the weekend. That is four whole days. And four whole nights. I tried, but you Mr-in-control-of-my feelings. You have not said one word, or touched me, or hell even sneaked a kiss when no-one's looking. I don't want hearts and roses or grand romantic gestures, but a little sign we are both on the same page would have been good. You're like … like the anti-romance elf."

Steve stared at Danny. Danny was right. He had ignored Danny completely, may be even pushed him away a little. He had done absolutely nothing to let Danny know how he felt, let him know how important he was, and how wonderful the weekend had been. To Steve, their relationship wasn't about sex, it was about love. So tell him, his brain prompted. But it was so hard for Steve to trust or even think someone would love him. But he sensed Danny did, and Steve had ruined it by being indifferent and distant. Stupid. Stupid. The truth always hurts popped into Steve's head, and whoever had made up the saying had been dead right. It did. It hurt like hell. His tongue was suddenly too big for his mouth, and he couldn't seem to get his thoughts in order or his words out. He had hurt Danny, and Steve couldn't think of one damn thing to say to make things right. 

"Was I just another notch on your hammock? Tell me Steve, did the weekend mean anything to you?" 

Steve could feel panic rising, and he batted it down, trying to concentrate on Danny, who had just asked him a very important question, may be two, but Steve couldn't be certain because his brain was melting slowly. Focus. Concentrate on Danny. His stupid brain wasn't working, and Steve couldn't seem to make his mouth work. Navy SEAL training hadn't included this, and Steve felt strangely out of his depth and totally lost. Give me a beach to storm any day, he thought.

Danny cocked his head to one side, looking Steve up and down. He sighed, massaging his forehead against the headache that was slowly blooming. "Okay then. At least we are now on the same page." Danny was proud that he almost kept the crack out of his voice.

The anguished expression on Danny's face and the crack in his voice almost killed Steve. He was responsible, and Steve finally managed to speak. "Danny." 

"I changed my mind. Don't talk," Danny warned with a growl. 

Steve stepped forward reaching out, his fingers grazing Danny's arm, and caressing along his forearm. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Danny."

Danny's skin burned at the touch, and he recoiled. "Get outta my face McGarrett," Danny slapped Steve's hand away. 

"Danny." Steve said, stunned at Danny's reaction.

Danny glared. He could hear the sincerity in Steve's words, could see the anguish in Steve's eyes, and Danny knew deep down that Steve would never hurt him on purpose. Tiredness washed over him, and right at that moment, he really didn't want to hear what Steve had to say, and he definitely didn't want to be touched by him. He ducked out of reach, and glared again at Steve. "I'm done." 

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the afternoon off." Danny turned away from Steve, and slid into the Camaro. Jamming the key into the ignition and turning it, Danny shoved the vehicle into drive, pushed his foot hard on the gas gunning the engine. He felt the wheels spin and the rear end wobble as he battled to aim the Camaro in a straight line. Danny wasn't going to look in the mirror – he wasn't. "Yeah right," he hissed glancing in the mirror he wasn't going to look at. The spreading ache in his chest wasn't from the bullet hit, and Danny swallowed hard. He kept his eyes trained on the mirror and Steve until he swerved around the corner of the warehouse toward the exit, and the highway.

 

 

"I love you," Steve whispered, as he watched the Camaro screech away. Why couldn’t he have said the words five minutes ago? Why had he gotten all tongue tied? And now Danny hated him. Hell Steve hated himself. They had just found each other, and now Danny had gone because Steve was a total idiot who didn't know how to do romance. He idly wondered if there were classes in Romance 101. Perhaps online he thought.

"Guess it didn't go too well." Chin appeared at Steve's side, making him jump slightly.

"What gave it away?"

"Oh, I'd say the squealing tyres, and the fact he's not here yelling at your ass for trying to get him killed."

Steve couldn't help the chuckle and turned to Chin. "You ought to be a detective."

"Yeah, I might give that a go." 

Steve bit at his lower lip, cursing the fact he was probably saying too much to Chin, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "He's really mad at me this time. I hurt him, and I don't think he'll forgive me this time around. I kinda messed up big time."

Chin took a deep breath. "Look Steve. This is none of my business, and you can shoot me if you want, but I'm guessing from what you just said that you two knuckleheads finally stopped dancing around each other and did something about it." Chin stared at Steve for a moment, waiting for confirmation, knowing he probably wouldn't get one, but enjoying nonetheless a squirming Steve, who couldn't quite meet his gaze. It gave him all the corroboration he needed. "I thought so."

"Knuckleheads?"

"That's all you got McGarrett?" Chin smirked. "Let me give you some friendly advice, Steve. I'm not an expert, but Danny has been burned badly before so trust is gonna be a big issue for him." Chin put his hand up to stop the protest he sensed was coming from Steve. "Hear me out Steve. He trusts you with his life on the job, but with his heart, I don't know. But I guess if you both think it's important enough, and I have a funny feeling you both do, a little hard work may be in order to make things work," he pointed a finger at Steve. "And I mean you too."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh yeah you do." Chin shrugged. "Trust is a two way street Steve."

"May be." Steve flushed at Chin's knowing smirk. "Any other pearls of wisdom?"

Chin rolled his eyes. "You might wanna shout a bit louder, not do the silent Navy SEAL thing. Because sometimes Danny's too busy talking and yelling at you to listen or hear what you're actually saying to him."

Steve frowned. "Let me get this straight. Your advice is to shout not whisper?"

"Got it in one." Chin winked, and then laughed at the expression on Steve's face. "He might even hear you one of these days."

"The man should come with an instruction manual."

"Now that would be some manual."

Steve tilted his head to one side. "Shout not whisper huh?"

Chin nodded. "Can't hurt to try."

"I doubt he'll forgive me this time around."

"This is Danny we're talking about," Chin nodded, with a smile. 

"Yeah may be," Steve said, staring into the distance, before turning and giving Chin a small smile. "Mahalo."

"See you back at the Palace." Chin slapped Steve on the shoulder before walking to his car. Digging his cell phone out of his pocket, his finger hovered over Danny's number for a moment. No, he'd wait until Monday and if his friends still weren't talking, he'd enlist Kono's help and lock them both in the storage room until they saw reason and sense. He chuckled at the thought, pocketing his cell phone. Chin glanced over his shoulder - Steve was still standing where he'd left him staring into the distance. "Knuckleheads," he sighed sliding behind the wheel of his car. 

 

Danny …

Danny gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning slowly white. Tension radiated through his whole body making his muscles ache even more. In his mind's eye, he could picture the expression on Steve's face. Hurt and confusion all mixed up together. Danny knew, deep down, Steve hadn’t meant to hurt him, but it didn't stop him feeling angry and wounded by Steve and his ridiculous Navy SEAL front. "Didn't know the etiquette or modus operandi," he mimicked Steve's words. Danny sighed. "How can someone so smart be so dumb at the same time?" 

He pushed his foot harder against the gas making the engine roar. "No. No," he thought. "I will not drive like hothead McGarrett. I will drive like a normal sane person." Danny eased his foot off the gas, and wriggled in the seat trying to get comfortable. His bruises had bruises, and the aches all over his body were slowly making themselves known to him. 

He stared ahead; half concentrating on the roads but lost in his thoughts, suddenly glad that the roads in Hawaii were not as busy with traffic as those in Jersey. It gave him time to contemplate his car-wreck of a life. 

He glanced at the empty passenger seat. He was sitting in Steve's usual seat. It wasn't right. Danny gripped the wheel again, and gritted his teeth against the pain and churning in his stomach. 

The Camaro remained strangely silent, taunting him, and Danny didn't like it. It was lonely. Usually it was filled with the sounds of their bickering. They quarrelled about everything from music to pineapples to police procedures, and he admitted they argued just for the hell of it. It had become their way, honed to an almost art form, and secretly Danny knew they both enjoyed it. Verbal sparring – it beat the physical kind hands down; they had tried that on their first day as partners, and had hated it. Not that either of them would admit it to the other. 

Steve McGarrett was a stubborn son of gun, nearly as stubborn as Danny himself. They pushed each other, tested each other's limits, every single day. But the fondness and the seeds of a growing friendship had always been there, lurking under the surface. The bickering was like a weird mating ritual and their way of saying I love you; Danny wondered – not for the first time – how two grown men had allowed love to sneak up on them. Love had almost been as sneaky as McGarrett on his best day, but both of them had stubbornly ignored it continuing to dance around each other. 

Then last weekend had happened. Beer, pizza – without pineapple thank you very much – and a game had turned into good–natured squabbling. Then something had happened which took them both by surprise. A simple kiss. Danny couldn't help smiling at the memory, and unconsciously touched his lips remembering how Steve's lips felt against them. Slightly dry but warm at the same time. He smiled again. 

That one little kiss had opened the floodgates allowing the feelings they had both denied for so long to finally escape. One little kiss that had changed their lives forever. Danny couldn't remember how they had ended up in Steve's bed, but they hadn't left it for the entire weekend desperate to learn, to explore but most of all desperate to just love each other as they had been destined to from their very first meeting. Memories flooded his brain making his head ache and his body throb with longing. Warm kisses, gentle caresses, waking up beside a sleep warm body, and so much more than just sex. Hope and trust and love – all the things Danny had thought he had stop deserving. For a brief moment, Steve had given them all back to him, and his lonely life had suddenly seemed less lonely. 

Danny slapped the wheel in frustration before scrubbing a hand over his face. Love and Steve were making a fool of him. He knew he wasn't being fair, but the horrible gut wrenching feeling was making him feel snappy. The silence in the Camaro wasn't helping either, and Danny wanted to scream out that it was his turn to be happy, his turn for his usually crappy life to be good, his turn to get who and what he wanted. Love, Danny decided, was seriously over-rated.

Danny could feel threatened tears, and he scrubbed at his face again, convincing himself that he was just exhausted. He was from New Jersey, he was a cop, and a father so he, Danny Williams, was not going to cry like a girl, and certainly not over Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett. With an angry curse, Danny quickly dismissed the idea of just pulling over and bawling his eyes out for letting his heart rule his head, yet again. 

"Why couldn't you say something? Why did you stand there and make me feel like the biggest fool ever? He'd been desperate for Steve to say something, anything. Hell, Danny would have settled for a hello, but the big idiot just stood there gawking at him, looking like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing. Damn Steve McGarrett. And damn him for falling in love with the man.

Danny blew out a frustrated sigh. He really wanted to hate Steve, but he couldn't bring himself to. Damn his heart, he groaned. Steve was probably the most irritating man on the planet, but he was Danny's irritating man. Danny knew underneath the stiff and starchy Navy Seal, there was a kind and gentle man, who was desperate to be loved – a bit like Danny himself. Danny smiled. They both wanted to be loved by someone who simply understood. Danny understood Steve, and in turn Steve understood Danny. It wasn't rocket science, it was that straightforward – they got each other. 

Danny choked out a laugh. He was doomed. He was hopelessly in love with Steve McGarrett. He slapped his hand against the wheel again. "Why is it so hard for you to show me that you care? Why couldn't you give me a sign that you feel the same? Hell, I'd even take a semaphore message." Danny whispered. "I love you. And I know you damn well love me back."

 

 

Steve …

A red glow coloured the sky chasing away the last remnants of the darkness, the sun seeming to balance just above the horizon. It shimmered, hazy, casting reddish/orange light across the ocean. He swam away from the beach, his arms cutting through the surface of the ocean, in an angry crawl. His harsh breathing echoed in his ears, but he ignored the sound powering through the waves, his head moving from side to side in perfect synchronicity to his arms and legs. 

Just as his lungs were about to burst out of his chest, Steve stopped and turned back toward the beach. Treading water, he stared at his house, letting the lulling motion of the waves roll over his body, letting the water cool his heated skin. The motion usually calmed him, but not today. Today, he just wanted to sink under the surface disappearing forever. He fought against the roll of the waves that were trying to force him back to the beach. 

"You are such a damn coward." The sound of the ocean drowned out his whisper. Steve slapped his hand against the surface of the water, cursing the fact that he was here, in the ocean, hiding and avoiding what he should have done yesterday – go and see Danny, get down on his knees, and beg for his forgiveness. 

He, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, fearless Navy SEAL, had been too chicken-shit to do anything, except mope around his too quiet house. A whole day of beating himself up for being such a stupid idiot, and handling the situation with Danny all wrong. If you can't visit, just call, his little voice had told him over and over, all day long. But no, despite picking up his cell phone a hundred times, Steve couldn't work up the courage to call and speak to Danny afraid he would get tongue-tied again and hurt Danny even more than he already had. Steve had finally hidden his cell phone under the pillow so it couldn’t look at him accusingly.

With another curse sailors all over the world would be proud of, Steve lay back letting his body drift, bumped gently by the crystal blue waves breaking over him. He wiggled his toes, wondering when he had let Danny get under his skin and become the single most important person in the world to him. 

Danny was too loud and far too full of opinions for his own good sometimes. Noise seemed to follow him around, and he had an opinion on everything from police procedures to pizza to pineapples. It frustrated the hell out of Steve, but strangely at the same time, he liked it and even found himself baiting Danny just to hear Danny noise, as he called it privately. Danny challenged him at every turn, never letting him get away with any of his Navy SEAL crap, as Danny was fond of calling it, almost on a daily basis. Another thing that irritated Steve to hell and back. He wasn't used to people saying no to him, but Danny – all five feet, five inches of bristling attitude and ranting - stood up to him like no other man ever had, or even dared. Danny was the flip side of his coin. They fit together in a weirdly bizarre sort of way. Steve had always been a loner, happy with his own company, feeling secure in the silence and organised life drummed into him, and learned as a Navy SEAL. Three minute showers were a hard habit to break, but Danny even had to challenge him on how he took a shower. 

Steve snorted. Danny? How could he describe his partner? Apart from the windmill hands and arms that he waved around dangerously when he was at his loudest, the man was never still, insisted on wearing a tie even when it was so hot it felt like the sidewalk was melting, had probably never worn flip flops in his life, had stupid floppy hair, and didn't like the ocean, swimming, surfing or anything remotely Hawaiian. Steve mulled over his problem for a moment, before allowing himself a small smile. How could he describe Danny? Well, Danny was like a Tsunami, a New Jersey force to be reckoned with, and it still confused the hell out of Steve. He sighed and wiggled his toes again. He had been doomed from their first meeting, and he had no-one to blame but himself. He had chosen Danny. Steve could have had any partner he wanted, but he had chosen Danny. For some inexplicable reason, Steve had felt drawn, like a moth to the flame, he thought bitterly. He had chosen the man who had punched him on their first day of being partners. 

Steve glared back at his house, imagining it mocking him with echoing silence. He had become used to it being filled with sound – Danny sound. Like a stupid rookie, Steve hadn't seen it coming, had let it sneak up behind him, but he had willingly surrendered allowing Danny to fill his lonely life with energy, laughter and love. Steve snorted, admitting he loved the sound of Danny's voice, even when it was yelling at him. But Danny had shown him a softer side – a gentle loving side that, even though Steve sensed Danny was afraid of getting his heart broken, had said I love you in so many ways through small touches, simple words and sometimes yelling really loud. Lately, he hadn't known where he began and Danny ended, and he liked it. It had never been about sex, it had been about loving Danny, and Danny loving him. "And now he's gone," Steve whispered. 

Steve suppressed the strong urge to drown himself again, knowing, with a sigh, that he would then just have to rescue himself. Danny would find that hilarious. He snorted at the thought, managing to swallow some of the ocean. Steve coughed, and licked at his now salty lips. Bad mistake. Because now his mind was filled with images of licking and sucking at salty skin, and of having the favour enthusiastically returned. His body reacted to the imagery running through his brain, and Steve groaned. Traitorous damn body, and so much for cold water dousing libido. Steve ducked his head under the water trying to clear thoughts of a hard muscular body sliding against his own.

Surfacing, Steve shook his hair out of his eyes, and rubbed at his eyes. He looked toward the beach again. He squinted. Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, convinced he was imagining things. Opening his eyes, Steve stared for a moment before dropping his gaze to study the water. Nope, definitely not imaging things. Danny was here. Steve closed his eyes again – Danny was a far braver man than he was. Steve blew out a breath before opening his eyes, and looking up again.

Danny was standing at the edge of the ocean, arms folded across his chest, body tense. Steve swore he could feel the man's gaze penetrating his very soul, reading his very thoughts. Steve gulped and righted himself, his toes curling in the sand. He knew Danny was waiting for him, but Steve couldn't seem to move his legs. "Danny," he whispered. 

They stared at each other for a moment, the crashing of the waves against the beach the only sound that surrounded them. 

Steve gave a small smile, noting that Danny was standing well back from the frothy water breaking on the sand. Chin's words echoed in his head, and Steve finally found his voice. "I was just coming to shout at you." 

Danny scowled. "Excuse me."

"Chin said … He said to shout … I was coming to see … I should have… I didn't mean … I was gonna say, well you know. I know I've been whispering. But Chin … okay, never mind, forget it." Steve shrugged helplessly. Drowning himself was fast becoming a viable option again.

"Okay, less babble, more English." 

Steve sighed. "How's your chest?" he said, deciding to go for the safe option. You're pathetic. Just tell him, stupid. 

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve. "My chest is peachy, thank you for asking."

"Good," Steve said wishing he had pockets to shove his hands into. "I have some Arnica in the house. Steve shrugged.

"Of course you do," Danny said with a roll of his eyes before waving a hand at Steve. "How's that hard head of yours?"

Steve scowled. "Good."

"Good. So we're both good." 

"So what brings you out here?"

"You really have to ask?" Danny rolled his eyes. 

The knot in Steve's stomach suddenly tightened. He eyed Danny, who was jumping back from the approaching waves. Steve blew out a relieved breath. He was safe. The ocean was like armour to him, surrounding and protecting him. Danny told him, almost on a daily basis, that he hated the ocean. Danny wouldn't follow him into the water. Would he?

"Out here on dry land, Captain Ahab." Arms still folded, Danny cocked his head to one side. "Don't make me come in there and drag your ass out."

Steve stared at Danny, silently challenging him. 

"You don't get to hide McGarrett." Danny slipped off his shoes and socks, and dropped them to one side. He cautiously dipped his feet into the ocean, letting the waves lap at his ankles. The water felt cool against his heated skin, and he drew in a breath. He looked up to see Steve watching him his mouth open in surprise. It made him more determined. Danny waded in further. He juddered as the water crept up his body, soaking him and his clothes. His pant legs were heavy, clinging to his skin, and he scowled down at the ocean in general daring the waves to get him any wetter than absolutely necessary. Gritting his teeth, Danny reminded himself he was doing this for love, for Steve and for himself. Just may be not one of his better ideas.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you just shut up McGarrett? You're kinda ruining my grand gesture."

"Grand gesture?"

"Yes Steven. I'm being romantic here. Something which obviously is not covered at Navy SEAL School."

"Oh."

Danny rolled his eyes, as he finally stopped in front of Steve. "I guess the ocean has finally addled your brain." 

"Says the man wearing a tie."

"Do not, I repeat do not insult my tie." Danny wobbled slightly as a wave crashed against him soaking his shirt and tie completely. Glaring at the wave, Danny managed to stay on his feet, and screwed up his face deciding he really hated the ocean. Yep, definitely not one of his better ideas.

"I think it's a very nice tie, but you're still wearing it in the ocean."

"I'm kinda going for spur-of-the-moment, as well as romantic, so work with me a little here."

Steve couldn't help smiling. "And you call me a lunatic."

Danny ignored the insult, and looked up at Steve, shading his eyes from the sun with an arm. "You are a lunatic on most days. No strike that, every day. And it's catching, like some kind of weird disease. Look at me. I must have lost my mind because I am standing in the middle of the freaking ocean freezing my ass off, and all because you wouldn't come and talk on dry land, like a normal person."

Chin's words echoed in his head again, and Steve was suddenly desperate for Danny to know how much he meant to him, how much he loved and wanted him, but first he had to get Danny to stop talking and listen to him. "Danny," Steve grabbed Danny's waving arms and shook him gently, to get his attention. 

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Steve shook Danny again. "You have to listen to me, Danny. No talking and no yelling, and just listen to me."

Danny struggled against Steve's grip. "Quit it with the manhandling, you Neanderthal."

Steve let go, and put his fingers on Danny's lips, silencing him. "Why are your lips moving?" he said, stealing one of Danny's lines. "No talking. No yelling. Okay?"

Danny was stunned into silence. He finally managed a small nod.

Steve was momentarily taken aback at Danny's agreement, and decided to quickly press ahead before Danny got over the shock. "First off, in answer to your question. The weekend meant everything to me. You made me feel wanted and loved for the first time in a very long time. And you are definitely. I repeat definitely not another notch on my hammock."

Danny's eyes widened, but he remained silent and nodded again.

Steve blew out a calming breath. He had to get this right, had to make Danny understand. "Look, I'll admit I'm not good at romance or the mushy stuff, but I really want to learn. Learn from you or with you, or whatever. And for the record, I know I should have handled after our weekend better, should have done something to let you know how I felt. But I didn't, and that was stupid. I would give anything to change how I made you feel last week, but I can't. You just have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you, and I am so sorry."

Danny shook his head, and mouthed. "I know." He gave Steve a small smile, his expression innocent. "I didn't speak," he mouthed again. 

Steve chuckled. "You, Detective Danny Williams, drive me nuts most days with your incessant talking and the yelling at me all the time about … well everything, but I wouldn’t change you for anything. You're first and foremost Grace's Danno, but I was hoping that you'd be my Danno too." 

Danny went to open his mouth to answer, but snapped his mouth shut at the expression on Steve's face, and the shake of his head. 

"I am not done yet," Steve said. "Chin told me to shout not whisper at you, and that you might even stop talking long enough to actually listen to me one day. So I want you to listen very carefully. I'm done with whispering the words. Okay?"

Danny frowned before crossing his arms against his chest, an amused expression on his face. He gave Steve a "go ahead" gesture with one hand.

Steve felt a little bit silly. He was waist deep in the ocean with his partner, who was fully clothed, and he was about to take Chin's advice and shout out loud. Steve was suddenly determined, and he grinned at the confused expression on Danny's face. He took a deep breath. "I love you," Steve shouted at the top of his voice, flinging his arms into the air, nearly knocking Danny off balance. He grabbed Danny's arms, just saving him from falling over. He shook Danny again gently. "I love you," Steve shouted again. 

"What the hell? You crazy son of a ninja," Danny yelled, as he clung to Steve's arms struggling to get his balance again. 

Steve grinned, and leaned forward whispering in Danny's ear. "I love you with all my heart, and I want us." Steve pulled back, and grinned again at the wide-eyed expression on Danny's face.

Danny shook his head, not sure he had just witnessed Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, founder member of the strong silent type, shout out his love, not once but twice. He blinked, and stared up at Steve. It was everything he had ever wanted to hear and so much more, but he suddenly didn't know what to say. Who knew, he could be rendered speechless?

"This is the part where you get to say something," Steve encouraged with a small hopeful smile. 

Danny squinted up at Steve. "You do know you're totally crazy. Right?"

Steve grinned again. "Love does that to a person, I hear."

"And you got advice from Chin Ho Kelly?"

Steve nodded, suddenly unsure. He frowned and chewed on his bottom lip. "I…," he started to stammer.

Danny put a finger against Steve's lips. "Why are your lips moving?" he smirked. "My turn I think." He brushed his free hand against Steve's knuckles. Steve started slightly, and Danny chuckled. "I love you," he yelled. Leaning forward, he whispered in Steve's ear. "And I want us too."

Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's hand. "Yeah?"

Danny squeezed Steve's hand. "No more whispering."

"We should have talked last weekend."

"We were kinda busy," Danny smirked.

"Yeah, we were," Steve grinned, the memories distracting him for a moment. "But I still should have talked to you yesterday. Come to your apartment. Done something."

"Stop beating yourself up Steve," Danny slapped his hand against the water. "And anyways you would have missed my grand romantic gesture. I got wet on purpose for you."

"Yeah, I know," Steve smiled, and ran his hand down Danny's face. "With all your clothes still on."

"It was my Plan B, and anyways I was going for spontaneous."

"And Plan A?" 

"Kiss you until you surrendered."

Steve snorted softly. "You make me feel so alive, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

Danny blushed, and drew a hand through his damp hair. "Quieter?"

"Probably, but I meant every word, and I am so sorry that I didn't say it before. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"It's okay. I get it, Steve." 

Steve gave a small nod. "Did I tell you that I like your tie?" He tugged on the soaking wet tie pulling Danny closer. "It's very useful." He bent forward crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Danny sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms tight around Steve. Steve's hands roamed over his body making every one of his nerve endings tingle with need. Desire sparked through his body, and Danny stepped even closer, on his tip toes, moulding his body against Steve's, luxuriating in the feel of the firm body against his own.

Breathless, Danny pulled away from Steve smiling at the whimper of protest."Oh, so now you like my tie. You are like the anti-tie police, but now my tie is useful? I suppose you'll be wanting me to wear a tie all the time now?"

"Less talking, more kissing Danny. Plan A, remember?" Steve murmured as he silenced Danny by covering his lips with his own. He could feel Danny tremble against him, and he drew him closer deepening the kiss. Danny hummed, and pushed up into the kiss. They lost themselves in the kiss, ignoring the waves crashing against their bodies. They clutched at one other in their desperation to touch and kiss each other. 

Another wave crashed against them, and they wobbled against the force of the tide rushing toward the beach. Steve stumbled as he tried to steady them both. He lost his battle falling backward into the water with a splash, pulling Danny with him. Flailing amongst the crashing waves, they let go of one another. The swell of the water caused Steve to roll over on top of Danny, his hands pushing into Danny's chest as he tried to right himself. He swallowed a mouthful of salt water, flailed his arms and legs again, eventually managing to surface, coughing and spluttering. A gasping Danny surfaced in front of him, shaking his head and wiping water out of his eyes.

Steve wiped water from his eyes, noticing how Danny was holding his chest as he coughed. "Danny," he waded quickly toward his partner. "Are you okay? Man, I am so sorry. I slipped. Did I hurt you?" He rubbed his hand over Danny's chest, gently massaging. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Steve couldn't seem to stop babbling, as the panic rose inside him.

Danny coughed again, and clutched at Steve's hand struggling to get his breathing under control. Steve had winded him when they had fallen, but he was fine. He could see the panicked expression on Steve's face, and desperately wanted it gone. "I'm okay," he huffed, pulling himself up to his full height, careful not to dislodge Steve's hand from his chest. "It was an accident. Don't go getting yourself all bent outta shape." 

Steve frowned, and continued to caress his hand over Danny's chest. He couldn't bear to lose Danny, and Steve knew he was going to mess up the one thing he desperately wanted and needed. He felt out of his depth, and suddenly didn't know what to do. 

Breathing now under control, Danny studied Steve for a moment. Yep, definitely panicking. He leaned up stealing a quick kiss. "Stop it. You're thinking too loud. You'll give yourself a tumour or something." He tugged on Steve's hand. "And can we please have this discussion on dry land? Where it's dry and not wet. My wrinkles have wrinkles, and it is not an attractive look, and please do not get me started on where the sand has lodged itself." 

"We could dance to lame music by candlelight." Steve suggested as he let Danny pull him toward the beach.

Danny smiled – Steve had remembered. "I have two left feet and a bum knee." Steve tried to hide his disappointment, but Danny noticed the expression before it disappeared. "Rain check? I'll brush up on my moves. I'll even let you lead."

Steve beamed at him. "Will you stay?" he whispered. "I want you to stay."

Danny squinted over at Steve. "If you hadn't just invited me, I was planning on just inviting myself to stay. You have beer. I do not have beer at my house. And more importantly your bed is big and comfy even though there is Hawaiian water torture sounds in the background. And I plan on getting you all hot and bothered … several times." He grinned at the sudden predatory look on Steve's face. 

"That sounds like a plan I could work with," Steve nodded, licking at his lips, his voice husky with desire. 

Danny swallowed hard, glad that the ocean was cooling his ardour. "What are we waiting for?" Danny finally managed to ask. "Dry land now. I am totally in love with a Navy SEAL, but I don't wanna be one, and live in the ocean."

Steve snorted. "Tell me why I love you again?"

"Because I am the only person on this planet that can put up with your crazy ninja ass, and I'm cute." 

"Cute huh?"

"Totally."

Danny sighed in relief as they reached the beach. He looked down at himself – clothes soaked through, and sand stuck to his pant legs. He felt gross, and hoped that Steve had some dry clothes for him to change into. Not that he wanted them to stay on for long, he thought with a smirk. He had plans for them to be both naked and very soon. 

"What if I screw this up?" Steve persisted, still not convinced.

Danny stopped trying to wring the water out of his tie, and turned to Steve. "You are talking to the king of screw ups. I am the master of screwing up." He shivered despite the warmth from the sun.

Steve drew a shivering Danny into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down Danny's arms in an effort to warm him up. Danny seemed so certain that they could do this. Danny's confidence made him believe they could, and Steve could feel all his doubts slowly starting to disappear. "I don't want either of us to screw us up."

Danny stole another quick kiss. "We won't screw it up. There will definitely be yelling on both sides. There may be even grenades, and possibly even a rocket launcher," he teased. "But we'll work stuff out together. Okay?" 

Steve half-nodded. "But mushy stuff?"

"Okay then, here's the deal. I do the mushy stuff and you handle everything else. Deal?"

"I could woo you," Steve said.

"You're kidding me right?" Danny stared at a smiling Steve. "What are you? A hundred years old?"

"Wooing is part of a relationship," Steve pouted.

Danny shook his head. "No Steve, normal people date. They go out to bars. They hold hands under the table at dinner. They kiss. They do not," Danny poked Steve's chest. "I repeat they do not woo. And for the record, this ex-Jersey detective doesn't want to see a woo within a hundred feet of him. Wooing is up there with pineapple on pizza."

"I could be good at wooing," Steve persisted.

Danny glared, and started to march up the beach toward the house. "Holding hands, kissing, definitely kissing and may be, on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas, there could be cuddling, but there will be no wooing on my watch."

Steve jogged after Danny. "I can't see the problem. Wooing could be cool."

"Did you not hear me? There will be no wooing, Steven."

THE END


End file.
